The objectives of this reserach program are to develop solid state radiation dosimetry systems for non-ionizing regions of the electromagnetic spectrum and to improve our understanding of solid state dosimeters as used for ionizing radiation. The present research program has been successful in showing that MgO can be used as a dosimeter in the ultraviolet region and that its dosimetry properties are related to transition metal impurities. MgO has been studied in single crystal, powder and pressed pellet form. Its dosimetry properties are now being compared with those of Al2O3, the other possible direct UV dosimeter material. The present work has also been able to clarify reasons for non-reproducible behavior observed in some solid state dosimeter systems. The proposed reserach program includes the determination of methods for production of highly sensitive, practically useful MgO and Al2O3 dosimeters and studies to determine the specific influence of transition metal impurities on the sensitivity and reproducibility of these UV dosimeter materials. These studies should allow production of dosimeters for field testing by the end of the proposed project year. Also included in the proposed project is further clarification of practical reasons for dosimeter non-reproducibility and variations in sensitivity caused both by dosimeter manufacture and method of use.